At present, flat panel displays, such as LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays), occupy a dominant position in the flat panel display market due to characteristics such as small volume, light weight, thin, low power consumption, no radiation, and the like. In an imaging process, each liquid crystal pixel point in an LCD flat panel display is driven by a thin film transistor (TFT) integrated in a TFT array substrate and is cooperated with a peripheral drive circuit to display images, and the TFT is a switch controlling luminescence, is a key point of realizing large sizes of liquid crystal displays and OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) displays and is directly related to the development direction of high-performance flat panel displays. With higher and higher requirements on resolution of products, in the TFT substrate structure, how to reduce delay of the common electrode line signal (common signal), reduce flicker inequality and crosstalk without reducing the aperture ratio and improve the display quality becomes a problem to be urgently solved by those skilled in the art.